sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
James Whitmore
James Allen Whitmore Jr. (October 1, 1921 – February 6, 2009) was an American film, theatre, and television actor. During his career, Whitmore won three of the four EGOT honors; - a Tony, a Grammy, and an Emmy. Whitmore also won a Golden Globe and was nominated for two Academy Awards. Early life and military service Born in White Plains, New York, to Florence Belle (née Crane) and James Allen Whitmore, Sr., a park commission official, Whitmore attended Amherst Central High School in Snyder, New York, for three years, before transferring to the Choate School in Wallingford, Connecticut, on a football scholarship. He went on to study at Yale University, but he had to quit playing football after severely injuring his knees. After giving up football, he turned to the Yale Dramatic Society and began acting.Biography on James Whitmore in Playbill for Will Rogers' USA, May 1974 – online at www.playbillvault.com. While at Yale, he was a member of Skull and Bones,See Wikipedia article on Skull and Bones, which lists James Whitmore as a member and references this article: "Powerful Secrets" by Alexandra Robbins. Vanity Fair, July 2004, p. 116. and was among the founders of the Yale radio station (the student-run WOCD-AM, later renamed WYBC-AM).Article on James Whitmore in The Film Encyclopedia by Ephraim Katz. Harper Perennial, 1994 ed., p. 1454. Whitmore planned on becoming a lawyer and graduated with a major in government from Yale University. When World War II broke out, he enlisted in the United States Marine Corps Reserve while finishing his degree. He graduated from Yale University in 1944, then served in the United States Marine Corps in the South Pacific, and emerged from the Marines as a lieutenant.Playbill, May 1974. Marriage and later life After World War II, Whitmore studied acting at the American Theatre Wing and the Actors Studio in New York. At this time, Whitmore met his first wife, Nancy Mygatt. They married in 1947, and the couple had three sons before their divorce in 1971. The eldest son, James III, found success as a television actor and director under the name James Whitmore, Jr. The second son, Stephen, became the public spokesman for the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department.See the 2009 obituary on James Whitmore by The Associated Press, posted on www.legacy.com. The youngest son, Daniel, was a Forest Service Snow Ranger and firefighter before he launched his own construction company. In 1979, Whitmore and Mygatt remarried, but they divorced again after two years. Whitmore was married to actress Audra Lindley from 1972 until 1979. He co-starred in several stage performances with her both during and after their marriage. These included Elba (a play by Vaughn McBride about an elderly couple who escape from the nursing home); William Gibson's Handy Dandy (he as a conservative judge, she as a liberal nun); and Tom Cole's About Time (in which they played characters identified simply as the Old Man and the Old Woman).Article on James Whitmore in Newsmakers. Gale Publishing, 2010, p. 596-597. Also see Berkvist, Robert (February 7, 2009). "James Whitmore, Character Actor Skilled in One-Man Shows, Dies at 87". The New York Times. In 2001, he married actress and author Noreen Nash. Whitmore is the grandfather of Survivor: Gabon contestant Matty Whitmore. In 2010, James Whitmore, Jr., and his two children (grandchildren of James Whitmore), actress-director Aliah Whitmore and artist-production designer Jacob Whitmore, formed the theatre group Whitmore Eclectic. They perform in Los Angeles, California."The Whitmore Family Will Never Grow out of This Stage" by Susan King. Los Angeles Times, May 7, 2013. In his later years, Whitmore spent his summers in Peterborough, New Hampshire, performing with the Peterborough Players.Peterboroughplayers.org Although not always politically active, in 2007, Whitmore generated some publicity with his endorsement of Barack Obama for U.S. President. In January 2008, Whitmore appeared in television commercials for the First Freedom First campaign, which advocates preserving "the separation of church and state" and protecting religious liberty. "An avid flower and vegetable gardener, Whitmore was also known to TV viewers as the longtime commercial pitchman for Miracle-Gro garden products." Career Film and television Following World War II, Whitmore appeared on Broadway in the role of the sergeant in Command Decision. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer gave Whitmore a contract, but his role in the film adaptation was played by Van Johnson. His first major picture for MGM was Battleground, in a role that was turned down by Spencer Tracy, to whom Whitmore bore a noted physical resemblance. He was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for this role, and won the Golden Globe Award as Best Performance by an Actor In A Supporting Role. Other major films included Angels in the Outfield, The Asphalt Jungle, The Next Voice You Hear, Above and Beyond, Kiss Me, Kate, Them!, Oklahoma!, Black Like Me, Guns of the Magnificent Seven, Tora! Tora! Tora!, and Give 'em Hell, Harry!, a one-man show for which he was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor for his portrayal of former U.S. President Harry S Truman. In the film Tora! Tora! Tora!, he played Admiral William F. "Bull" Halsey. Whitmore appeared during the 1950s on many television anthology series. He was cast as Father Emil Kapaun in the 1955 episode "The Good Thief" in the ABC religion anthology series Crossroads. Other roles followed on Jane Wyman Presents the Fireside Theater, Lux Video Theatre, Kraft Theatre, Studio One in Hollywood, Schlitz Playhouse, Matinee Theatre, and the Ford Television Theatre. In 1958, he carried the lead in "The Gabe Carswell Story" of NBC's Wagon Train, with Ward Bond. In the 1960-1961 television season, Whitmore starred in his own ABC crime drama, The Law and Mr. Jones, in the title role, with Conlan Carter as legal assistant C.E. Carruthers and Janet De Gore as Jones' secretary. The program ran in the 10:30 pm Eastern half-hour slot on Friday. It was cancelled after one year, but returned in April 1962 for 13 additional episodes on Thursdays. In 1963, Whitmore played Captain William Benteen in The Twilight Zone episode "On Thursday We Leave for Home." He appeared twice in Twelve O'Clock High. In 1965, Whitmore guest-starred as Col. Paul "Pappy" Hartley in Season 1, Episode 32 "The Hero"https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0734466/fullcredits and as Col. Harry Connelly in 1966 Season 3, Episode 12 "The Ace".https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0734458/fullcredits He also appeared in an episode of Combat! titled "The Cassock", as a German officer masquerading as a Catholic priest. In 1967, he guest-starred as a security guard in The Invaders episode, "Quantity: Unknown". That same year, Whitmore also appeared on an episode of ABC's Custer starring Wayne Maunder in the title role. In 1968, he appeared as head of the Simian Assembly in the Planet of the Apes. In 1969, he played the leading character of Professor Woodruff in the TV series My Friend Tony, produced by NBC. Whitmore also made several memorable appearances on the classic ABC Western The Big Valley starring Barbara Stanwyck, and the classic NBC Western The Virginian starring James Drury, during the second half of the 1960s. From 1972-1973, Whitmore played Dr. Vincent Campanelli in the short-lived ABC medical sitcom Temperatures Rising. Whitmore appeared as General Oliver O. Howard in the 1975 television film I Will Fight No More Forever, based on the 1877 conflict between the United States Army and the Nez Percé tribe, led by Chief Joseph. In 1979, Whitmore hosted a talk show of 22 episodes called simply Comeback. One of those segments focuses on the helicopter inventor Igor Sikorsky. In 1986, Whitmore voiced Mark Twain in the first claymation feature film The Adventures of Mark Twain. In 1994, Whitmore played the role of librarian Brooks Hatlen in the critically acclaimed and Academy Award-nominated 1994 Frank Darabont film starring Tim Robbins and Morgan Freeman, The Shawshank Redemption. Two years later, he co-starred in the 1996 horror/sci-fi film The Relic. In 1999, he played Raymond Oz in two episodes of The Practice, earning an Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series. In 2002, Whitmore played the role of the grandfather in the Disney Channel original film A Ring of Endless Light. Also in 2002, Whitmore played a supporting role in The Majestic, a film that starred Jim Carrey. In 2003, Whitmore appeared as Josh Brolin's father on the short-lived NBC drama series Mister Sterling, for which he was nominated for an Emmy Award. In April 2007, he made his last screen appearance in a C.S.I. episode titled "Ending Happy" as Milton, an elderly man. Awards and recognition Whitmore has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6611 Hollywood Boulevard. The ceremony was held on February 8, 1960."James Whitmore". Hollywood Walk of Fame. Retrieved April 9, 2016. Theatre work "Whitmore often said he found acting in films and television boring because of the long waits between scenes; his passion was for the theater, and he continued to act on stage throughout his long career." Whitmore first ventured into acting at Yale University – severe knee injuries sidelined him from football, so he turned to the Yale Dramatic Society.Except where noted, information on Whitmore's theatre history is taken from his Biography in Playbill for Will Rogers USA, May 1974 – online at www.playbillvault.com After serving in the Marines he toured the South Pacific in a USO tour, then returned to America, where he studied acting for six months at the American Theatre Wing in New York and the Actors Studio. Afterward, he was hired by a summer stock company in Peterborough, New Hampshire - The Peterborough Players. His first play on Broadway – Command Decision – in which Whitmore played the part of Tech Sergeant Harold Evans, was the smash hit of 1947, and Whitmore won the Tony Award for "Best Newcomer of the Season." Whitmore continued to be active in the theatre for all of his career, performing on Broadway, at Ford's Theatre in Washington DC, and on tour. He later won the title "King of the One Man Show""Veteran character actor James Whitmore dead at 87," Reuters, Feb. 6, 2009. after appearing in the solo vehicles Will Rogers' USA (1970) (repeating the role for TV in 1972); as Harry Truman in Give 'em Hell, Harry! (1975) (repeating the role in the film version, for which he was nominated for an Oscar); and as Theodore Roosevelt in Bully (1977), although the latter production did not repeat the success of the first two. "Whitmore, who was an early student at the Actors Studio in New York in the late '40s, taught an acting workshop after moving to Hollywood. Among his students in the early '50s was young James Dean, whom Whitmore advised to go to New York. 'I owe a lot to Whitmore,' Dean told Seventeen magazine in 1955. 'One thing he said helped more than anything. He told me I didn't know the difference between acting as a soft job and acting as a difficult art.'" Whitmore often returned to New Hampshire to the Peterborough Players, where he got his start in summer stock - in 2008 he played the stage manager in Our Town. Each year the Peterborough Players award the "James Whitmore Award" to an excellent intern at the theatre.See their website at www.peterboroughplayers.com Death Whitmore was diagnosed with lung cancer in November 2008. He died from the disease at the age of 87 on February 6, 2009, at his Malibu, California home. Awards and nominations Work Partial filmography 1940s *''The Undercover Man'' (1949) as George Pappas *''Battleground'' (1949) as Kinnie 1950s * The Outriders (1950) as Clint Priest * Please Believe Me (1950) as Vincent Maran * The Asphalt Jungle (1950) as Gus Minissi * The Next Voice You Hear... (1950) as Joe Smith, American * Mrs. O'Malley and Mr. Malone (1950) as John J. Malone * The Red Badge of Courage (1951) as Narrator (voice, uncredited) * Angels in the Outfield (1951) as Angle voice(voice, uncredited) * Across the Wide Missouri (1951) as Old Bill (uncredited) * It's a Big Country (1951) as Mr. Stacey * Shadow in the Sky (1952) as Lou Hopke * Because You're Mine (1952) as Sergeant 'Bat' Batterson * Above and Beyond (1952) as Maj. William 'Bill' M. Uanna - Security Officer, Operation Silverplate * The Girl Who Had Everything (1953) as Charles 'Chico' Menlow * Kiss Me Kate (1953) as Slug * All the Brothers Were Valiant (1953) as Fetcher * The Great Diamond Robbery (1954) as Mr. Remlick, Lawyer * The Command (1954) as Sgt. Elliott * Them! (1954) as Police Sgt. Ben Peterson * Battle Cry (1955) as MSgt. Mac / Narrator * The McConnell Story (1955) as SSgt. / Maj. / Col. Ty 'Dad' Whitman * Oklahoma! (1955) as Mr. Carnes * The Last Frontier (1955) as Gus * The Eddy Duchin Story (1956) as Lou Sherwood * Crime in the Streets (1956) as Ben Wagner * The Young Don't Cry (1957) as Rudy Krist * The Deep Six (1958) as Commander Warren Meredith * The Restless Years (1958) as Ed Henderson * Face of Fire (1959) as Monk Johnson 1960s *''Who Was That Lady?'' (1960) as Harry Powell *''Going My Way'' as Dr. Corden in "Tell Me When You Get to Heaven" (1963) as Dr. Corden *''The Twilight Zone'' "On Thursday We Leave for Home" (TV Series) (1963) as Capain Benteen *''Black Like Me'' (1964) as John Finley Horton *''The Tenderfoot'' (1964), Disney's The Wonderful World of Color as Captain Ewell *''Combat!'' "The Cassock" (TV Series) (1965) as Hertzbrun *''Big Valley'' "Death of a Merchant" (1966) as Handy Random *''Big Valley'' "Target" (1966) as Joshua Hawks *''Chuka'' (1967) as Lou Trent *''Waterhole #3'' (1967) as Capt. Shipley *''Big Valley'' "Night In a Small Town" (1967) as Tom Willis *''Nobody's Perfect'' (1968) as Capt. Mike Riley *''Planet of the Apes'' (1968) as President of the Assembly *''Madigan'' (1968) as Chief Insp. Charles Kane *''The Split'' (1968) as Herb Sutro *''Bonanza'' (TV) Episode - "To Die in Darkness" (1968) as John Postley *''Big Valley'' "Shadow of a Giant" (1968) as Marshal Seth Campbell *''Guns of the Magnificent Seven'' (1969) as Levi 1970s *''The Challenge'' (1970) (TV) as Overman *''Tora! Tora! Tora!'' (1970) as Vice Admiral William F. Halsey *''Chato's Land'' (1972) as Joshua Everette *''The Harrad Experiment'' (1973) as Philip Tenhausen *''High Crime'' (1973) as Commissioner Aldo Scavino *''Where the Red Fern Grows'' (1974) (TV) as Grandpa *''The Balloon Vendor'' (1974) as Antonio *''I Will Fight No More Forever'' (1975) (TV) as General Oliver O. Howard *''Give 'em Hell, Harry!'' (1975) as Harry S Truman *''The Serpent's Egg'' (1977) as The Priest *''The Word'' (TV) (1978) as George Wheeler 1980s *''The First Deadly Sin'' (1980) as Dr. Sanford Ferguson *''The Adventures of Mark Twain'' (1985) as Mark Twain (voice) *''Zoo Ship'' (1985) (voice) *''All My Sons'' (1987) (TV) *''Nuts'' (1987) as Judge Stanley Murdoch *''Glory! Glory!'' (1989) (TV) as Lester Babbitt 1990s *''Old Explorers'' (1990) as Leinen Roth *''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) as Brooks Hatlen *''The Relic'' (1997) as Dr. Albert Frock *''Swing Vote'' (1999) as Daniel Morissey 2000s *''Here's to Life!'' (2000) as Gus Corley *''The Majestic'' (2001) as Stan Keller *''A Ring of Endless Light'' (2002) as Grandfather *''Fun with Dick and Jane'' (2005) as Toy Store Security Guard (uncredited) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2007) (TV) as Milton (final television appearance) Stage James Whitmore's theatre roles included: * Command Decision - as Tech Sergeant Harold Evans - Fulton Theatre, New York, NY - (Oct. 1, 1947 - Sep. 18, 1948). ::Whitmore received a 1948 Tony Award for this role. The category was "Outstanding Performance by a Newcomer." * Winesburg, Ohio - as Tom Willard - National Theatre, New York, NY - (Feb. 5 - Feb. 15, 1958). * Inquest - as Emanuel Bloch - Music Box Theatre, New York, NY - (Apr. 23 - May 16, 1970). * Will Rogers' USA - Solo Performance as Will Rogers - Helen Hayes Theatre, New York, NY - (May 6–11, 1974). * Give 'Em Hell, Harry! - Solo Performance as Harry Truman - Ford's Theatre, Washington, DC - (April 15 – May 4, 1975). ::After the world premiere at the Ford's Theatre, the play went on to a six-city tour, during which it was videotaped for film at the Moore Theater, Seattle, Washington. * Bully - Solo Performance as Theodore Roosevelt - 46th Street Theatre, New York, NY - (Nov. 1, 1977 - Nov. 6, 1977). * Almost an Eagle - as The Colonel - Longacre Theatre, New York, NY - (Dec. 16, 1982 - Dec. 19, 1982). * Inherit the Wind - as Henry Drummond - Ford's Theatre, Washington, DC - (Sep. 26 - Nov. 5, 2000). Radio * Family Theater - episode "The Visitor" (1952) See also * List of people from California * List of people from New York City * List of Yale University people External links * * * * * Actors Master Class: James Whitmore in How To Steal A Scene * . * Staff (undated; copyright 2009). "James Whitmore Obituary". Associated Press (via the Los Angeles Times module at Legacy.com). Retrieved October 14, 2012. * Steven Ameche: Remembering James Whitmore At The Market Category:1921 births Category:2009 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors from Connecticut Category:Male actors from New Hampshire Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television talk show hosts Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Choate Rosemary Hall alumni Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Donaldson Award winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Male actors from Buffalo, New York Category:People from Malibu, California Category:People from Hillsborough County, New Hampshire Category:People from Wallingford, Connecticut Category:People from White Plains, New York Category:Tony Award winners Category:United States Marines Category:Yale University alumni Category:United States Marine Corps officers